


Time

by haganenoheichou



Series: NSFW Eruri Week 2016 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, canon AU, dressing up, mature language, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years since the end of the war. Levi plays dress up for his Commander. Post-Canon AU. NSFW Eruri Week: Day Three – Post-Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of NSFW Eruri Week! The prompt is post-Canon and I apologize in advance if I lay it on a little thick in this one. I just have too many feelings.

Levi set the last of his dinner preparations onto the table. _There_ , he thought to himself as he looked down at the perfectly laid out dishes, the shining silverware, the napkins that had been folded by him into meticulously identical paper cranes, _everything is perfect now_. The clock on the opposite wall informed him that it was almost seven o’clock – he had finished just in time to give himself a couple of more minutes to go change.

He cast the table one last critical glance before moving towards the bedroom. His attire for the evening had been ironed and laid out on top of the neatly made-up bed, and now it seemed as though it was staring him down mockingly. He sat down onto the edge of the bedding and sighed as his hand reached out tentatively to touch the garments. The pads of his fingers marveled at how they had been so quick to forget the feel of the worn-out leather. The rough linen of his shirt seemed almost unfamiliar. He picked it up with trepidation and pressed it to his chest, inhaling the smell. Detergent. Nothing more. It no longer smelled of blood or sweat or the forest outside the Walls. It just smelled clean.

Somehow, it seemed out of place.

Levi sighed, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt and casting it off onto the floor. His pants followed suit – and soon he was putting his leather straps in place. It was funny how he had never done it with so much care – not since Erwin had first taken him in and forced him to join the suicide squad that had been the Survey Corps.

He realized that the shirt was a little tighter on him around the middle and grimaced. He was getting lazy. The boots, though, didn’t seem to have changed at all – they were still uncomfortable as hell. Nobody had known, but Levi would return with bleeding blisters after every mission, barely concealing the pained hisses that threatened to escape his lips.

He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection of three years ago. Somehow, he looked younger now.

“There’s something missing.”

He turned on his heel to see Erwin in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame and watching Levi intently with the eyes of a man who had never seen a sight like this before. Before Levi could ask, or apologize, or admonish him – something, anything – Erwin walked into the bedroom and picked up the last item off the bed.

“You cannot forego the cravat, you know that,” he said, his voice deep and breathy. Levi couldn’t look away from the blond’s face as Erwin placed the cloth around his neck. He tutted. “I’m afraid I cannot help you with this. It’s a bit hard with one arm.”

That did it – Levi let out a broken little sound, almost like a whimper, and the next thing Erwin knew was that his back was flat on the bed and Levi was straddling him, his mouth covering Erwin’s in a hot, almost feverish kiss. Erwin’s hand landed on the small of Levi’s back and the dark-haired man moaned, clever hands working on his buttons.

“What… brought this on?” Erwin panted out between kisses as Levi divested him off his civilian clothing.

“It’s been three years. Three years today,” Levi said, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

“You never acknowledge the date,” Erwin said, frowning. Levi shrugged.

“Two times does not a habit make,” he replied, tugging Erwin’s pants down and plunging his mouth onto his cock. Erwin’s eyes went wide and he thrust into the tight warmth, completely taken by surprise. It wasn’t like Levi to be this hurried. Not for the past three years, anyway.

His eyes widened further when he realized what this was – this was Levi of three years ago. Swift, demanding, merciless in his lovemaking. Milking every single moment they had to themselves before the time came to die on the battlefield again.

“L-Levi, wait,” he whispered, tugging on the black hair gently. Levi had cut his hair, he realized through the dim mist of pleasure. He’d really gone all out for this.

The smaller man hummed his refusal and Erwin tugged more insistently. “Levi.”

“What the fuck?” Levi asked irritably when he pulled back, eyes narrowed, face flushed. “I’m giving you head and you-,”

“We’re alive, Levi,” Erwin said quietly. Levi’s face took on an unreadable expression. Erwin had hit the bull’s eye.

“So what?”

“We’re alive now. We survived. Three years have gone by,” Erwin said soothingly. He carded his fingers through Levi’s hair gently. The smaller man began to shake.

“Fuck you,” he spat, sitting up and wiping his mouth.

“Levi-,”

“No, fuck you,” Levi hissed. “Fuck you and fuck this peace. Fuck this house and fuck this life.”

Erwin’s gaze was calm – and it pissed Levi all the more off.

“I feel fucking useless,” Levi seethed. “All I do is tend to the fucking horses and clean the fucking house and cook fucking dinner and-,”

“You want more?”

“You know I want more,” Levi said bitterly, calming down a little. “If I can’t have that, let me at least fuck like crazy.”

Erwin sighed. He had been feeling pretty antsy recently as well. A soldier could never live the life of a civilian. Not in their world, at least. A soldier lived to fight others’ wars.

Not to make dinner.

Not to make a home.

He found himself flipping Levi over and pressing a hand against his windpipe. For a moment, Levi looked derailed, but then his eyes took on a strange clarity, almost as if he could see beyond what was happening.

“Fuck me like you used to,” he whispered, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Erwin’s fingers. “Sir.”

Erwin’s hand cupped his clothed arousal. “Like I used to when I invited you into my quarters to talk strategy?”

“Yes, sir,” Levi whispered, eyes shutting as Erwin fondled him. The blond unbuttoned the bothersome trousers and slipped a hand in.

“Like I used to when we were alone in the dining hall?”

“Yes, sir,” Levi groaned as Erwin’s hand began to move.

“Like I used to when you’d catch me in the stables?”

“Yes, sir!” Levi whimpered, tears escaping the corners of his shut eyes. Erwin’s mouth found his and he pressed down, lining up their erections and sliding over Levi, almost crushing him with his weight.

“In the showers?”

“Yes, sir!”

“In the barracks?”

“Yes, sir!”

“In the carriage on the way back from fancy dinners and balls with pretentious fucks?” Erwin spat, speeding up. Levi clawed at his bare back, the tips of his fingers mapping out the familiar ridges of Erwin’s scars.

When the time came, and the two of them were almost delirious with want, Erwin took Levi swiftly and expertly – with the intent of getting off, nothing more; just like the two of them had done before their lived had been brutishly interrupted by peace and civilian life. Before they had been given back the time that had never been theirs – the time to dedicated to themselves, the time for hobbies, for leisure, the time to make love slowly, without rushing, without wondering whether they would live to fuck again.

“Say it,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear as he thrust his hips forward, making Levi arch his back and yelp, his thighs gripping Erwin’s tightly.

“Commander, sir,” Levi whimpered, helpless in his pleasure. Erwin’s arousal spiked and he pressed Levi down roughly, gasping when he came inside his loyal soldier. Levi’s body trembled, mouth open in a silent moan as he released as well, spilling himself between their sweaty bodies.

“S-stay,” he whispered when Erwin tried to pull out. His hands found the sides of Erwin’s face. Grey met blue.

“We have time.”


End file.
